Reference may be had to applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,834 and to the patents cited therein for a disclosure of the art on similar types of clips. The clips of the present invention withstand the removal of the cover so that they can be employed over again to retain the cover on the wheel if removed therefrom. Most of the clips heretofore employed were badly damaged when the cover was removed requiring new clips if available to remount the cover on the wheel.